This invention relates to bottled water coolers of the type having a refrigerated reservoir with an open top onto which an inverted water bottle is supported and more particularly to a water transfer assembly which fits onto the reservoir in place of the inverted water bottle to automatically maintain a predetermined water level in the reservoir by pumping water from an upright water bottle positioned below the reservoir.
Water coolers of this type generally require the difficult lifting of the 20 Kg. bottle, rapidly inverting it and positioning the neck within the reservoir before all the water spills out. Additionally, one should avoid contaminating the neck, which becomes immersed in the drinking water in the reservoir.
The concept of providing a different cooler without an open top with the water bottle upright below the reservoir and pumping water up to the reservoir is not new, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,495,612 issued Feb. 17, 1970 to Moreland et al.; 3,179,292 issued Apr. 20, 1965 to Terry and 3,584,472 issued Jun. 15, 1971 to Sholtes.
Although these coolers presented certain advances, they had definite disadvantages, and have not met with substantial success in the decades since their introduction. The open top coolers are most popular. They are relatively trouble free, although the reservoir requires frequent cleaning because of the introduction of foreign matter every time the bottle is replaced.
It would be desirable if a simple device were available to convert these economical and ubiquitous coolers so that they could function automatically without requiring the difficult and awkward lifting and inverting maneuver that has injured so many backs. It would also be desirable if a means could be provided to avoid the opening and contaminating of the reservoir every time a bottle is changed.